More Than a Pantsing
by Croup
Summary: Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes, and Ted DiBiase Jr. are all surprised when a standard pantsing stunt goes further than they would have liked. Spanking.


At first glance, it was the same gimmick they'd performed time and time again.

Randy Orton and his two Legacy teammates, Ted DiBiase Jr. and Cody Rhodes, were up against DX in a tag-team match as part of their ongoing feud. Just another house show on a long tour they'd been doing all month. Even the crowd seemed a little drained tonight; their lack of enthusiasm was catching to the six tired wrestlers. Still, they were trying to give a good performance. Their timing was spot-on, they were utilizing a good variety of entertaining moves, and it was an all-around exciting fight.

John Cena was teamed with DX tonight. No surprise there. Orton caught him more than once leering mischievously at him from across the ring, and now he was whispering something into the ear of Triple H. Randy knew the signs that something was being planned by the other team-the DX guys were well known for their pranks-but didn't have the time to figure out what it was. It was almost time for him to get back in the ring.

Right now Ted was in there with Shawn Michaels, clothes-lining the cocky man. The older wrestler went down with an 'oomph', rattling the ring while Ted backed up pumping his arms at the listless audience. Once Shawn got back to his feet, Ted then threw him against the ropes and bent over. Shawn Michaels, on the rebound, flew over Ted to land on his back behind him. But this wasn't a blow against the DX side-it was just another planned event.

Reaching up, Shawn grabbed the back of Ted's tights and, as the Legacy member spread his arms to balance himself and played a shocked expression on his face, tugged them down to expose that beefy round bubble-butt. The audience immediately burst into high-pitched screams and hoots, now suddenly caught up in the action. Following their script to the letter, Ted then started running and hopping around in embarrassment, dragging the other wrestler behind him and mooning every corner of the audience.

That was when Randy and Cody rushed in to "help" their teammate. Though of course it was really just another part of the gimmick as Cena and Triple H rushed in at the same time to intercept them. They ludicrously bent forward just like Ted had, knowing and planning what was about to happen.

Cena had opted to pants Randy earlier during rehearsal, and it was that big wrestler who now catapulted over his back, before swiftly reaching up to grip his trunks. Randy stood with his legs spread, grabbing at the air as if running in place, before feeling a quick whoosh of air as his own behind was suddenly bared.

Faking a look of surprise, Randy held onto his trunks in the front to keep them from being pulled off completely, while leaving his toned butt-cheeks fully exposed in the back. Then he joined Ted rushing about the ring in a panic. Cena was pulled along behind him, grinning like a loon. Glancing to his side, he could see that Cody had also successfully gotten himself into the same position they had, trunks yanked past the entirety of his ass-crack and dragging a smug Triple H behind him. That meant all three Legacy guys were now running around the ring in a state of flustered bare-ass humiliation, flashing their glutes at a wildly cheering audience. Talk about your photo opportunities.

And that was supposed to be the end of it. In another second the DX members would let go and the three wrestlers could scramble out of the ring to regroup (and pull up their tights). Then they'd come back and the match would continue, leading up to an eventual big finish. This time, however . . .

With a lurch, Randy felt himself being pulled back and *down*. Before he knew what was happening, he found himself turned in midair and then sprawled face-forward across Cena's lap. It seemed that the big man had knelt on the floor and then yanked him over his knee. Abs grinding against the rough denim of Cena's shorts, Randy looked around and saw Ted and Cody in the same position he was: over the knees of Shawn Michaels and Triple H respectively, bare bottoms raised and confusion evident on their faces. What was going on?

"Hey man, what the hell're you doing?" he hissed up at Cena. "This wasn't in the-Woah!" He had to spread his arms out to catch himself as Cena tipped him further forward, raising his ass higher and sending his tattoo'd shoulders to the ring floor.

"Funny you should mention that, Randy," Cena drawled, patting his naked ass. "Me and the DX guys here, we decided to add a better finish onto this stunt. Maybe we forgot to tell you. But lately, you Legacy fellas have been acting more and more douchey. Hogging the spotlight for yourselves, no selling your opponents, not to mention your drama-queen behavior *outside* the ring. That's why . . ." The big man smirked. "We decided to punish ya like the bad boys you are!"

"Punish us? What're you talkin ab-ow!" Realization hit Randy at the same time the first spank did, nailing his right buttock and making him jerk up in shock. He couldn't believe it. In addition to de-pantsing him, John Cena was actually about to spank him like a naughty kid . . . and in front of a crowd of almost a thousand fans! The second spank cracked down a second later, this time to his left cheek. Randy actually yelped from the force of it. Pro-wrestling in general was pure show-business, but these smacks were real-they hurt!

"Hey . . . stop!" Randy yelled out, struggling and fighting to rise."Stop . . . you can't do this! You're-oww!-breaking script!"

"Oh we can . . . and we will!" Cena got a better grip around his waist, drawing his body in closer. "We're rewriting the script, starting right now!" Then he pushed down powerfully on Randy's oiled lower back with one hand, keeping him in place while he kept on smacking his squirming buttocks with his other. Randy had to grit his teeth to keep from shouting as more and more hand-prints decorated his posterior. He'd never realized just how big Cena's hands were before now.

Looking around for help from his younger teammates, Randy was disheartened to see none would be provided. The two Tag Team Champs were both in the exact same humiliating position he was-trunks down, rumps up, and receiving a thoroughly humiliating ass beating. Cody was pinned over Triple H's bronzed thigh, face caught in a grimace as his round, tight buns twisted helplessly under a punishing onslaught. Randy recalled that Triple H had once pantsed Kurt Angle and given that beefy Gold Medalist a spank as well. Maybe it was an activity he enjoyed. As Randy watched, Cody threw an arm back to block some of the blows. Triple H, however, merely smirked, caught the offending arm, and pinned it to the small of his back before continuing the discussion his palm had begun with the upstart Legacy member's ass.

Ted wasn't faring much better. He kicked his legs up and down in a hapless display as his plump, well-muscled glutes bounced under the swinging hand of Shawn Michaels. His mouth seemed stuck open in a wide 'O' shape as he yowled helplessly. It sounded like he was begging for the licks to stop, but Shawn ignored him with a shit-eating grin to continue the sound punishment. Poor Ted's face was burning bright red from embarrassment, but the firm cheeks of his bare butt were swiftly becoming even redder.

If the crowd had been loud before, they were practically deafening at this newest development. In a total transformation from their lack-luster response up until this point, their wild cheers and hoots drowned out any other noise in the arena, even the loud slaps of flesh on flesh emanating from the ring. Slaps that were landing harder and harder, much to the Legacy guy's consternation. It wasn't long before all three wrestlers were squirming and kicking, yelping and hollering under the hard impact of calloused palms to their asses.

DX was well-known for pantsing their opponents, but giving them a spanking on top of that was taking it a step further than anyone had anticipated. Something like this would belong more to the Attitude era, not to the new safe "PG era" which prided itself on a more kid-friendly image. No one in the audience seemed to mind this newest stunt though. Actually, most seemed to find the sight of three oiled-up WWE Champs getting their bare asses spanked like brats to be extremely entertaining!

If things weren't bad enough, that's when Randy noticed the rate of camera flashes had increased by a wide margin. There were no official tapings of a house match like this, but no doubt countless audience members had their phones out snapping pics and making video recordings for posterity. He had the sinking feeling this whole thing would end up on youtube.

But all that was driven out of Randy's mind as Cena's big hand continued to mercilessly pound his ass despite all his struggles and squirms. Actually, the big man seemed to enjoy the feel of him wiggling over his knee. But try though he might, Randy wasn't able to escape the humiliating pin. In desperation, he attempted to clench his ass-cheeks up, firming all the muscles of his ass into hardness, but even that didn't do much to stymie the burning pain he was experiencing. As Heayvweight Champ, John Cena had upper body strength to spare to really light a fire in a guy's ass.

"Oooh! I said to quit it, you mother f-ghaoww!-That's enough! It fuckin' hurts already!" Randy hissed angrily. His body bucked under Cena's hard swinging arm.

Cena's lips quirked up, "Okay, I guess you guys've had enough . . . for now. But don't think this is the last time we give it to ya! Once McMahon gets a gander at the crowd's reaction tonight . . . " He gave Randy's chastised ass five more solid whacks before finally releasing him and shoving him off his knee. In a flash Randy was jumping bare-ass through the ropes, reverting to the original stunt rehearsal. He could see Cody and Ted doing the same at different points of the ring, red butts flashing around-it seemed DX had released them all at once. The group spanking had only lasted a couple minutes, though it'd felt much longer, earning them maybe fifty spanks apiece. Not enough to make them cry, but more than enough to mortify the hell out of all three and thoroughly redden their butts. None of them would forget this any time soon.

They regrouped at a far corner outside the ring as Cena and the DX guys did a victory whoop to the ecstatically cheering crowd. Their gear had been tugged back up into place, but the soreness of their rears was clearly still evident. Ted was slowly massaging his seat with a pained look, while Cody actually had both hands stuffed down the back of his trunks. At this point in the script, Randy was supposed to "comfort" his two younger teammates from their pantsing humiliation. In past shows he'd whisper some encouragement to them, maybe pat their heads a bit, and they'd all hug. Under the circumstances however, Randy decided to comfort them in another, more fitting way. Reaching down, he grasped a black trunk-clad buttock in each hand-Ted's with his right, Cody's with his left. Then, he softly rubbed both firm mounds to relieve a measure of sting. It was sort of a cross between a group-hug and an ass-rubbing contest, but his guys seemed grateful for the attention. He could feel both sets of cheeks relax in his grip.

The crowd ate that up, of course. Their cheering however, made Randy recall their reaction to the entire incident, how fired up they'd gotten . . . Then he thought back to Cena's words. _Don't think this is the last time we give it to ya!_ The WWE brand had been searching for something to re-energise the fanbase for some time now. He had a sudden horrible sinking feeling-that Team Legacy would be getting a good bare-bottom spanking every house show remaining on tour . . .


End file.
